Conservative Politically Allied Countries
History September–December 2009 Conservative Politically Allied Countries is an alliance founded by Kyle Smith of the United State of Karl and Millhouse of Kachemak on September 1, 2009. Originally protected by She Said She Was 18, CPAC has had great support since inception. Upon the folding and merger of SSSW18, Imperial Assault Alliance (2nd) took up the protection of CPAC, official as of November 2, 2009. On November 16, 2009, CPAC crossed the 100,000 Nation Strength barrier for the first, and hopefully last time. After a seemingly endless approval time period over the Christmas holiday, CPAC signed it's first non-protection treaty. The Conservative Underground was lucky enough to receive this honor by signing a PIAT with CPAC. Sadly in mid 2010 Kyle Smith and Millhouse were overwhelmed by real life and their nations were deleted. As the sole remaining triumvir Epilitimus attempted to locate other members to reconstitute the government. When that attempt failed he in a bloodless and unanimously supported coup declared himself the Ultimate supreme Entity (USEr) of CPAC. A position he holds to this day. With the merger of IAA into GATO the latter assumed the protection of CPAC. The Charter Article I- Mission The nations of the Conservative Politically Allied Countries (CPAC) band together in the names of mutual defense, mutual prosperity, and mutual satisfaction in order to expand our ideas and objectives in the Planet Bob. Article II- Membership Any nation that desires to uphold the aforementioned values and commits to defending, aiding, and otherwise helping to benefit the alliance as a whole will be granted membership into CPAC. Upon being granted membership, new nations have five days to change team color to white team, change alliance affiliation to Conservative Political Allied Countries, and submit information into any topic that so states a requirement. Membership can be stripped if a nation has been found to have committed espionage, endangered the alliance in any way, or have committed heinous crimes against a fellow member. Stripping membership shall require a unanimous decision by the Conclave and must be decided within three days of being informed of any transgression. Article III- Government The government of CPAC shall be in the form of a Triumvirate council henceforth known as the Conclave. The Conclave members will serve life terms or until either retirement or impeachment. The first Triumvirate shall be charged with the alliances foreign affairs. It will be his duty to create a safe environment for the alliance politically and economically in the Planet Bob. The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs has the power to write and submit treaties to the alliance which will be discussed and acted upon by the Conclave. The Triumvirate also has the ability to retain a deputy to help fulfill these duties. The second Triumvirate shall be charged with setting up and maintaining an adequate state of military and defensive readiness. The Triumvirate of Defense shall set a military standard and is charged with creating and maintaining an Alliance Defense Fund that shall help grow and repair nations so that the alliance will always be ready for any defensive or offensive action. The Triumvirate also has the ability to retain a deputy to help fulfill these duties. The third Triumvirate shall be charged with the growth of the alliance. The Triumvirate of Growth will create and maintain a recruitment, education, and development system for the alliance. The Triumvirate also has the ability to retain a deputy to help fulfill these duties. As stated before, all Conclave members will serve life terms. If any need for impeachment from office is deemed necessary, it requires a unanimous vote from the other two triumvirates. At any time that the Conclave should require advice on any issue, it has the right to create an Advisory Council that will deliberate on the matter and give a recommendation to the Conclave. This council can be created and abolished at the will of the Conclave. Article IV- War War can only be declared by a unanimous Conclave decision. It is then the duty of the Triumvirate of Defense to put in place a course of action that will allow the alliance the best chance of success. It is the duty of the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs to ensure peace or spoils of war when the war has finished its course. Article V- Nuclear Strike Policy It will be the policy of CPAC to not allow any nuclear first-strikes unless otherwise approved by the Conclave and then ordered by the Triumvirate of Defense and only the Triumvirate of Defense. The stockpiling of nuclear weapons to be used in retaliation or deterrence is both allowed and promoted by this Charter. Article VI- Espionage Espionage will not be allowed under this Charter. Article VII- Amendment This Charter can be amended by a Unanimous vote by the Conclave or a majority vote by a special advisory board that is charged with deliberating and deciding on any proposed amendments. Treaties SSSW18 Protectorate Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs Kyle Smith had a great working relationship with the members of government at She Said She Was 18 because of the Overlord's Protectorate Pact while Kyle Smith was at United Foundation. This was the most logical step for Kyle to take as SSSW18 was a fairly strong alliance that was willing to work with him. This protectorate was canceled when SSSW18 merged into Imperial Assault Alliance (2nd). IAA Protectorate Imperial Assault Alliance, headed by Chimaera, was gracious enough to continue protecting CPAC when SSSW18 disbanded and merged. On November 2, 2009, the protection was made official by both parties upon signing the protectorate and announcing it to the world. The Conservative Treaty The Conservative Underground and CPAC announced their PIAT, The Conservative Treaty, to the world on December 28, 2009. Kyle Smith was very happy to get this announced and was quoted as saying he "hopes that CPAC will grow in a way that in the future, this PIAT can be upgraded." Links * Official CPAC Forums * SSSW18 Protection Announcement (Canceled) * IAA Protection Announcement * CPAC-TCU PIAT Announcement See also Category:Current white team alliances